


【海盗团金】西餐厅的完成品(2)

by waitting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 如上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitting/pseuds/waitting
Summary: 第二弹，帕洛斯身为骗徒担当当然要顶上一一(？？？)废话不说开始吧！





	【海盗团金】西餐厅的完成品(2)

**Author's Note:**

> 第二弹，帕洛斯身为骗徒担当当然要顶上一一(？？？)废话不说开始吧！

有什么事情是比这件事更糟糕的呢？

金想不出来。

昨天被卡米尔的神奇香味吸引，做了那些超级奇怪完全难以置信地事情之后，被那种东西放进自己的屁股里之后，他就被一双手带走了。

现在动一下身子都在痛，更何况他现在泡在了这种…郁金香味的浴缸水里，全身不知道为什么也变得软软的，一点都不冷，甚至还燥热的可怕。

这个香味…他虽然似曾相识，但是也不想去深思。

现在他只有各种不祥的预感夹杂在一起，这样的感觉让他想到了三天前那个理性崩坏的夜晚。

千万不要是他想的那样啊…！

"咔嚓。"

不远处传来了锁打开的声音，金吓地浑身一抖，被锁在浴缸上打着葡萄糖瓶的手不由自主地握紧，他警惕地盯着帘子在模糊不清的人影。

又是来给他打吊瓶的吗…

意外的，手上的针没有再插回自己的手背。熟悉的奸诈低笑让他回过神。帘子外的男人拉开了屏障，穿着别致西装的男人伫立在金赤裸地身子面前，金白的奇异双瞳正直直地盯着他赤红的脸颊。

"金，好久不见啊。"

"帕洛斯！！"

帕洛斯是他再熟悉不过的人，负责的是店里的服务生工作，花言巧语能言善道，这是和帕洛斯交流的时候金的第一印象。

金有些畏惧他。

因为他好像总是能掌握话题的进度和他的喜好，这种被控制的感觉让金心里毛毛的。金现在最不想见到的应该就是这个人，但也是这个人，才能绅士到不对他出手。

"帕洛斯，救救我！放我出去！！"

金用拷在浴缸边上的手拉扯了下帕洛斯的裤子，只是惹来了对方的一阵轻笑。

"别着急啊，小子，好戏才刚刚开始。"

帕洛斯脱下他的白手套，骨节分明的手伸向了浴缸里，在金的注视下抚上了他的肚子。

"金，我也是这个西餐厅的一员。"

"诶？"

对于无厘头的一句话，金只能深思了一会，接着点点头。

"这个西餐厅，只有工作才能在这里。我是负责服务类管理的，你应该知道吧？"

对着笑容越来越灿烂的帕洛斯，金虽然感慨这是他难得真诚的笑容，但是心里的不安也在逐渐扩大。

他有一种不好的预感好像要实现了。

"在这里的人，不工作是不行的，今天就先为我服务吧一一"

"用你的身体。"

？！

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

"金，你还真是让我意外…"

一双手轻轻环住了他赤裸的身子，冰凉的触感让金打了个哆嗦。扭头到他的身后，白发的男性一改过去的温柔模样，被欲望掩盖的脸上是满满的色气和妖艳。

帕洛斯轻轻磨蹭着金的脊背，偶尔会顿住，用发寒的唇瓣印下痕迹。

他的身上有卡米尔让人呕吐的甜腻香气，这个味道让他不自觉地想要远离。

帕洛斯不会让他如愿的，不过…好好惩罚一下这个对帕洛斯张开双腿的家伙也不过分吧？

"这是给你的"惩罚"，别上瘾啊，我的金。"

"那么，就好好享受吧？"

帕洛斯晕开了一抹残酷的微笑，他坐在浴缸旁边，看着他召唤出来的两个和他形体外貌都一模一样的两个使魔，一前一后地把金按在浴缸里。他招手，没有任何体温的两"人"纤细的手熟练地在他的身上游走。

身上的使魔稳住了金的唇瓣，舌头伸进了金的口中放肆的转动，揪住了金胸前的乳头肆意地拉伸搓弄，对着乳头中心用大拇指大力地按压摩擦。

呼吸几乎全被夺走，敏感点被人抓住的金疯狂地摆头避开了亲吻，在呼吸的瞬间被后方的使魔吻住了肿胀的红唇，身前的使魔偏头，在金光滑地脖颈上吻出一个又一个"草莓"。

手被身后的人拴住，金不安分地扭动着身体，只能感受到身前的人亲吻的方向一点点向下滑动。细碎的吻毫无征兆地落在他的身上，只是多了一秒的时间，身前的人一只手落在了金挺立的阴茎上，另一只手摸了浴缸边的润滑剂，缓缓伸进金的后穴中。

"不…不可以！！帕洛斯我错了！！别这样！！求求你…！"

感觉到不妙的金无力蹬着他的双腿，就像被巨石压住的鱼儿在挣扎着脱身，绝望和不安在他的眼睛里出现。

…真是难得的美景。

帕洛斯打了个响指，身边又出现了一个新的暗影试着，踱步到了金的浴缸边蹲下身，在被两人夹击的金身上低下头，舔舐和啃咬着金的身子。

"不…唔……"

呜咽的声音被身下的"帕洛斯"吞进肚子里，淫乱的样子被垂头凝视的帕洛斯印入眼中。

"你已经长大了…真漂亮。"

他冰冷的手指划过金已经失去力气的双腿，慢慢地划过他的小腿肚，脊背发毛的感觉放松了金身上的肌肉，原来只差进一根手指扩张的后穴被塞进了三根手指。

"等……呜哇！！"

突如其来的刺激，被握住撸动的小小金瞬间射了出来，白色的液体在交错的三人身上印下了相同的痕迹。后穴里的穴肉被扩张出了适当的弧度，胸前的红点也变硬立起，随着不安分地呼吸上下伏动。白皙的脸颊变成了淫乱的粉色，原来的浅色薄唇也被激烈的吻吻得肿起。

差不多是时候了。

帕洛斯灿烂地笑着，在意识恍惚的金眼里只有阴谋和恐惧。身下的暗影使者松开了对他的束缚，把金的臀部抬起，对着帕洛斯的方向撑开了金的双腿，用手指轻轻扒开了他的正在小心开合的"小嘴"。

"帕洛斯，不要看…等等！！你要干什么！！！"

金看着帕洛斯解开了他的腰带，拉下裤子的拉链，弹出了已经硬挺的硕大怪物。

"我？呵…这不是很明显吗，小子，当然是干.你.啊？"

最后的声音刚落，巨大的阴茎就插进了金的后穴，被定住的身子还是忍不住后退了一些，金被异物的填充感惊地抬起了头，后穴不自觉地闭笼，把身后的巨物吸得更紧。

"笨蛋小子，放松点。"

帕洛斯被夹得吸了口气，掐住了金的腰肢拍了下，如愿感觉到了下身放松了一些。

帕洛斯那根上纹路，凸起，和大小全都被他的后穴感知着，自从上一次卡米尔的狂爱之后，他已经很久没有感受到阴茎的触感了。试图扭一扭把屁股后插得他生疼的阴茎抽出来，动一下身后的穴肉都会被磨蹭一次。

"噫！"

异样而又熟悉的感觉让金停下了动作，身上的男人却传来轻笑。帕洛斯抱住了金的身体，和金白净的贴在一起的他亲吻着他的后颈，身下阴茎也开始缓缓抽插。

和卡米尔的感觉完全不一样，身后的后穴比上次卡米尔的侵入还要紧。越是深入，金的呼吸就越弱了一点。水液的声音和身体下的变化，他忍不住闭上眼睛，身体却更清晰地感受到帕洛斯的形状。

唔……他居然在感受着其他的男性！！

为什么卡米尔和帕洛斯会这样！？

而且他的身体…也变得很奇怪了…

很快注意到金的表情变得不一样，帕洛斯加速了抽插的速度，往深处的生殖腔埋进了顶峰。被强行破开的记号结，金的身体开始散发出更刺激的甜味，警告着闯入者的离开。

"看来…卡米尔真的非常喜欢你。"

帕洛斯停下了动作，对着在他耳边低语的帕洛斯，金只感觉到了他身上的人无端的愤怒。

卡米尔喜欢他？？不可能的！！

"帕洛斯才不是！！我和卡米尔是朋友！"

"……即使做了那种事情？"

帕洛斯的一句话，金瞬间呆住了。前天疯狂的夜晚记忆再次涌回了金的脑袋里，他的脸瞬间就像煮熟的虾子一样。

"放着我的面想其他人？笨蛋小子，惩罚还是不够啊…"

帕洛斯的一声响指让他感觉到了不对劲，身边的暗影使者动了起来，离他最近的暗影摆弄着他的脑袋，金偏过头，和帕洛斯一样粗的阴茎抵在他的唇上。

"不…唔！！！"

嘴被肉棒撬开，金的贝齿刮蹭到了暗影的肉棒，身边的他狠狠揪了下金的头发，痛得惊呼的金嘴张开地瞬间，肉棒深埋进了金的喉口。

呼吸…快………！！

只是几秒暗影就退了出来，在金换气的瞬间又一次深喉，舌头上的颗粒舔过的快感，暗影加快了深入的速度，金的头发被反手扯住，摇头反抗也只是徒劳，只有透明的水液附上肉棒，带出了淫乱模糊的呜咽。

后穴和嘴里的肉棒刺激地金颤抖起来，被身后的暗影压住了身子。帕洛斯低笑着低头含住金胸前地乳尖，手扶着金身后的东西，顶上了他们交合的地方。

"金，你身后的人也想要的。"

还没等一头雾水的金明白这句话，后穴被撑开的刺激已经突破了他的脑神经。

另一根肉棒也插了进来，和帕洛斯的那根一起紧贴着他的穴肉。

"不……唔…要坏……掉了……！？"

被肉棒塞住的小嘴只能断断续续地吐出零碎的言语，帕洛斯和暗影使者已经开始动了起来。频率不一样的肉棒刺激着他的穴肉前后，被刺激地溢出了一些的肠液混着润滑剂，帕洛斯和暗影使者进出地很顺利，带出了被摩擦的粉红的穴肉，泛着浓稠的透明白沫，水液蠕动的声音和肉体拍打的声音在小小的浴房里格外清晰。

已经…不行了……这怎么可能……

全身都在被强烈的刺激覆盖，什么事情都思考不了了！暗影使者和帕洛斯的每一下都落在了让他无法思考的某一处上，再这样下去他会…！

金的后穴瞬间的收缩，帕洛斯眯起了他的金色瞳孔。

差不多到极限了，这个小子果然是个不错的omega…

"乖…我们一起，射出来吧？"

魅惑的声音就像是某种指引，身体的快感在不断加强，帕洛斯和暗影使者的动作幅度也更快。

交叠的四个人一同握住了金的双手。

"噗嗤一一"

精液滑进了金的喉道，干咳的金嘴角漏出了乳白色的液体，还有些残余的精液在拔出的一刻落到了金的脸颊上。

身上是被另一位暗影使者射满的液体，温热的体液零零星星洒落在了金白皙的肚子和红肿的乳尖上。想要挡住这样连他都看不下去的画面，但是金的手已经累的抬不起来了。

最让他难受的是身后极度的胀起，他能感觉到他的身下都被填的满满的，肚子也不自然地隆起，就像是吃撑的孩子。周边的空气气息也瞬间改变，郁金香的味道变得更浓了。

嘴里都是腥味，好难受…

但是身上又很奇怪…

但是总算结束了…终于…

视线恍惚中，金又看到了挺立的阴茎在向他靠近。帕洛斯妖艳的笑容抚摸着他的脑袋，在他的耳边耳语。

"你觉得这样就结束了吗？"

"这才只是开始。"

嘴里被塞进了帕洛斯的肉棒，暗影使者的阴茎滑进了金的后穴。

"时间有限，你可要好好努力哦~金。"

不……

**Author's Note:**

> 还是一句，感谢各位的观看！


End file.
